Halo 2 Earth's Last Hope
by CovenatElite
Summary: Changed Part one, chapter 2 is up. Master Cheif is fighting a battle on another ring when he is called back to Earth
1. Hope of the few

Earth's Last Hope  
  
The warthog slide around the corner gracefully, while the rocket fired by the Flood barely missed the rear end of the vehicle. "Faster, we have to go faster!" said the Master chief (a.k.a. John). "It's going as fast as it can!" yelled Pvt. Martinez The flood were charging forward in masse, with over 100,000 solider/worker Flood, 25k transport Flood, and well over 18 billion of those little spider crossed with a squid things! "Chief I've picked up a Covenant signal. they sound frantic. wait I'm getting a second transmission. it's from Earth. oh no." "What is it cortona?" asked the chief as he blew 2 flood zombies heads open with the Gatling gun. "The Covenant have found Earth and are attacking with over 12 billion warships, plus it gets worse they have well over 1 trillion drop ships heading to the planet and they brought there capitol ships, 127, remember the ones with pin point accuracy!" "Ma'am we're getting a message from our ship, I'll patch it through!" said Martinez. ". repeat we are pulling out, pick any last targets to bomb and get your asses in side, earth has been found and they're going through the fucking apocalypse, we have reports of over 100 billion ships." "Damn we've lost the transmission!" "This is Lt. Aaron I need a warthog over here!" "Where are you solider?" "The cave by the cliff, coordinates Zulu, alpha, tango, omega." "You heard the man he needs a rescue!" said the Master Chief. "But sir wait about the." "Fuck the ship" "Yes sir" The warthog slid sideways from the sharp turn. The other 4 warthogs followed closely behind. Yet they had company, 2 Banshees screamed down on them from the sky! One fired its plasma torpedo while the other fired its plasma machineguns at the overpass they were about to move under! "Shit they're going to bring down the pass!" "Turn right when I say!" The marine's hands started too sweet under all the pressure. "Now!" As the marine turned the wheel right the banshee in front turned right, right into the plasma torpedoes path. They now huge ball of fire slammed into the other banshee. "Yahoo" yelled Pvt. Anderson the side gunner. When they arrived at the cave, 20 marines ran outside. "It's good to see you sir, but we've got more wounded inside." "Roger that!" Then 10 men walked out with stretchers, in a stacked formation, carrying 10 men while they need 2 men to operate each stretcher. The Chief went up on a rock and looked out. "Holy shit, get all those warthogs up here!" When the other marines came they saw at least 600 elites, 9000 grunts, 250 Hunters, 700 jackals, and 30 banshees all headed straight towards the Covenat ship named the Hope of Tears behind them. "There's no end to them!" said Martinez who was now hopping out to mount his jackhammer. The 30 banshees spotted them and all fired their plasma torpedoes. The machingunners fired and got 27 of the torpedoes. "Heads up!"  
  
Chapter 2: Zargfalt the Elite  
  
(Translated into Human) "All men fire" "Grenade!" Then a blast erupted were 4 grunts used to be! "Hunter's fire on my mark," suddenly all the hunters stopped and charged their weapons ready to spill blood, "fire!" With that 250 plasma torpedoes shots rang out and flew to their targets. "Hahahaha eat that humans!" But before they could celebrate the warthogs flew over them and landed in the midst of the battle, while the human machingunners were holding the trigger down sweeping the barrel back and forth spilling his allies' blood. He only had a few men left and 1 banshee that was badly damaged. "Get down!" yelled one of the humans, while his partner pulled the trigger on the human made bazooka. "I'll die for my race!" yelled another Covenat elite that was rushing towards one of the warthogs. Before he could get there the human's last hope blew him apart using a shotgun! "Charge!" yelled another human. "This is the Master Chief calling in for Scorpion, and Cruiser support!" He stared into the visor of the Master Chief who was staring at him now. He turned just in time to see the last of his men fall. A human ran up to him and knocked him to the ground. He held the sniper rifle to his face and was about to pull the trigger, when the damaged banshee fired its plasma at him. The human dodged it and he could see a rocket flying towards the banshee. When the rocket impacted it blow in the right side, and the pilot was blown through the left side. He leaned up and looked around and saw well over 1000 humans with assault rifles, 2000 with shotguns, 50 scorpions, 25 warthogs, 12 pelican dropships, and 2 cruisers. How could they have lost to them? The master chief walked over to him, and hit him in the head. His world went black. "Get up you stupid Elite!" Zargfalt looked at the human from behind the bars. The human was pointing a shotgun at him, and he realized he didn't have a shield any more! Not to anger the human any further he got up and walked in front of the human. "Left!" said the human, yet when he walked left and saw into the chamber, he panicked. The room was filled with his allies' bodies, the stench was unbearable, and it smelled like a skunk thrown into a garbage heap. Before he was pushed inside the chamber, a strange siren blared from the room. An explosion threw the marine to the ground. While the marine was knocked out, he pulled apart the handcuffs. He ran to the window and looked up to see, well over 5,000 banshees. Each one's bellies glowed with an eerie green color. "They're firing their torpedoes!" Four banshees broke off from the main group and dived towards a human tank, the green glow formed into an energy ball and launched from their undersides. With a sickening crunch these new more powerful Covenat torpedoes smashed right through this armored behemoth. Zargfalt (A/N I don't care if this elite's name sounds corny) didn't wait to be killed by friendly fire so he leaped through the window, which at the time seemed like a good idea. Yet when he landed he noticed 15 humans wielding shotguns. 5 humans turned around and saw him, not waiting for them to react he dived sideways and landed behind some barrels. The humans were coming for him, but before they made it a Covenat tank's plasma shell landed in the group. Blood splattered everywhere, one of the humans was missing his head where it used to be, blood squirted out, another human was missing a leg and half of the skin on his back, while another was blown apart his flaming chunks went sailing through the air, and the last one was just standing there burnt to the bone on certain parts of the body, holes went through to the core, in fact he was missing half the skin on his face. The tank rolled up to him and stopped, the top hatch popped up and a member of the red fang stared towards him. "Glad to see you" said the red fang member. "Go, go, go!" yelled another elite. "Kill them ALL!" yelled a red fang member "Sir we came here to rescue you." The battle still raging on in the background. "Glad to hear it!" said Zargfalt as he hoped in the tank. A shell went sailing by hid head, he turned and saw over 5000 humans charge out with snipers, rocket launchers, shotguns, and assault rifles. "Charge" "Move up" "Die scum balls" "Ha, ha, ha, ha road kill!" Said an elite as he ran over 4 humans with his SHADOW assault vehicle. "Ahhhhh it burns, it burns!" "Leave no survivors!" "I will destroy you all!" 30 dropships left the hanger and headed off towards earth.  
  
Chapter 3: .and the Horse you rode in on.  
  
"Alpha wing follow me in!" Thomas screamed into the COM channel. " Ahhhhhh shit." yelled Adam as his ship blew in half. "Wait. help I'm sur." Shouted Arthur as his left wing blew off and slammed into his cockpit. Mc Knight flew in behind Arthur's remains and fired his rockets at the Covenat carrier. (A/N if u like Dragon Ball Z then you'll love this, v('.')v v('.')v Fu. (") (") si. (") (") on (^")("^) haaaaaa, lol I just had to do that!) "All fighters pull out, repeat we are pulling out!" "Captain you can not pull out, if you do down here turns into the fucking apocalypse!" "General we can't fight off a fully loaded Covenat carrier!" "Captain, General hold on, we're sending in reinforcements!" "What the hell are you talking about Cortona!" "The master chief and I are ready to go!" "Hell yea!" yells Thomas who is now firing all his rockets down an open area in the shields were a plasma torpedo is about to come through. The Covenat ship rocks to one side, and starts to split in two. Suddenly a Pillar of Autumn class warship fires at the hole and blows a wide crater in the hull of the ship. The crater goes so deep it pierces the outer armor and hits the troop decks. Thousands of Covenat elites are sucked out of the ship, then the elites shields vanish and then the elites started to expand, then they blew up and their guts splattered on the windshield of Thomas's fighter. Suddenly 25 Covenat flagships come out of slipstream right in front of the Pillar of Autumn class warship. "Oh shit!" yelled the captain. Suddenly the barrels of 25 flag ships charged up. "Evasive maneuvers!" The ships starboard emergency engines started and the ship slid to the right. 10 plasma blasts went off to the left while, one went through the engine room, but thankfully missed all the reactors. The ships sirens began to wail, and wail so loudly that you could hear it outside the ship. A plasma wave sliced through the bridge of the ship, and the ship began to tilt to the right. "It's going to blow!" With that the ship let off 4 huge sparks and blew apart sending debris in all directions. The remaining hull of the ship slides forward and hits the Covenat ship in the starboard area. The Covenat ship's shields start to sputter then died. A barrage of tactical nuclear missiles blasted its now unprotected hull. Suddenly 193 Covenat Carriers escorted by 965,000 banshees came out of slipstream. The now flaming shell slid in the way of 49 banshees which all tried to swerve but none made it. These new flaming objects caused a chain-reaction destroying 13 carriers and 65,981 banshees. The remaining carriers sent out their dropships, which headed for the planets surface. The banshees broke of from the group and charged for the fighters. "Omega wing watch your left!" "Alpha zero under heavy fire!" "Ssshhhhhiiiiitttttt!" "Beta wing move through!" "My god they're everywhere" "Echo follow me up and in!" "Roger that Zulu 5!"  
  
CHAPTER 4: THE REPORTS OF WAR  
  
(A/N in this chapter it will give details of human and Covenat assaults on each other)  
  
"Last night well over 30 billion Covenat troops invaded the earth, we are waiting for an official report." "I'm here live on the plateau Sigma Prime, the fighting is intense as the Marines keep being pushed back, the Covenat are dropping in even more troops every second we're here." "Thank you Stan, in other news a raid on a Covenat outpost showed that the Covenat were planning an assault on Sigtor City, the Marines came to the rescue and saved the town from destruction, yet last night Covenat forces blew through the LAST LINE defenders."  
  
CHAPTER 5: HOLDING THE LAST LINE.  
  
"Get behind cover!" A line of plasma bullets flew over Lt. Chopper's head. 4 marines jumped down into his bunker, "Sir we got trouble, the Covenat are massing the eastern wall!" said Pvt. First class Minton who was firing his sniper rifle at 4 elites that tried to sneakily crawl up on the bunker. (A/W there is a new unit coming up) (A/N that last chapter was short because I didn't want to bore you with details from news people READER: ZzZzZzZzZz A: very funny!) "Wait, they are retreating, what the fuck is going on?" Suddenly 2 plasma torpedoes from a Hunter class weapon exploded in the bunker, thankfully they missed all 4 marines. "It's a BRUTE!" yelled the gunner outside. When Pvt. First class Manson looked he saw an endless stream of Brutes (A/N Brutes are half gorilla half bear looking creatures that throws grenades and carry the Hunter's Plasma torpedo launcher!) there had to be well over 7 million brutes that were now all charging their weapons in unison. "Ahhhhhh shit, get down!" Suddenly the sky was filled with 7 million green blobs that sailed towards them. All the marines ducked and all the shells hit the ground in front of the trenches and bunkers. (A/N kind of like this (')L- trench V-explosive [-[-(') bam swoosh bosh.) The terrified marines leapt up and fired in their direction. The hailstorm of shells flew towards the brutes. Artillery fired the chug chug chug made the battlefield sound like a pinball machine. The Brutes were still charging forward even after losing half their men. Ten Brutes jumped into the front trench, when they landed a rocket blew them apart. "Hell Yea!" yelled the marine who fired the rocket. "Behind you!" a Brute landed behind the marine and stabbed him in the back with its blade. "Aahhhhhhgggggg" the marine started to talk but blood ran out of his mouth and dripped on the rocket launcher. The marine held the trigger down on his Mounted machinegun, which sliced the brute in half. "You like that you like that, you want some more!" He screamed as load as he could, repeating the same sentence over and over again. Ten Brutes landed in the trench and the marine turned the barrel to face the new threat, he sliced them apart their blood splatters on his face yet he keeps firing. The blood splatters everywhere and he is now covered in it. 2 plasma shells flew to the left and right of his turret. He aimed at two Brutes who were now pools of blood on the dirt. The bullet explosions shot dirt up into the air. 6 Brutes landed in front of a human tank, the tank's barrel turned to face the new threat the barrel warmed up and Kerpow! The banshee flew away happy with its kill. (A/N holy shit I was in that tank good thing I ducked under the steering wheel thingy.) (A/W if the author should die this fan fic. dies with him.) The remaining 19 tanks fired in perfect unison at the oncoming Brutes. (A/N Music playing in background bum bum bumbum bumbum bumbumbumbumbum buuuuummmm bum!) The tanks fire in this rhythm after they all fired in unison. 4 banshees fly by being chased by 5 Longsword fighters. The battle is coming to a close.  
  
Chapter 6: .Short lived victory.  
  
"What's your name son!" "Lt Zeks." "Well Lt I saw you out there on the machinegun and I must say I'm impressed!" "Um. well thank you sir." The newly promoted Corp. Chopper handed Zeks a medal. Zeks was about to pick up the medal when 15 bombs exploded outside. The Covenat Bombers went straight down the trench line and dropped all the bombs killing 40 soldiers. The plasma slid across the ground and entered into some of the bunkers killing more troops. (A/N Dives out of way of rolling flames holy shit you fucking assholes gets on a gun turret eat this. oh wait is it time for me to check in already. one second Blows down 2 of the 17 bombers well you see I was broadcasting my story from earth so naturally when earth is attacked I joined the ranks, oh wait before that I was at Reach damn what a fight, unbeknownst to all me and my platoon escaped Reach. Ahhh shit barely ducks under a plasma torpedo here comes the third attack so I'll have to check in later.) 8 Pelican dropships land behind the marines. "Yahoo the cavalry has arrived!" The Master Chief and 300 marines followed behind him. "What are you doing here sir, I thought you guys had to protect Sigtor city!" "Old news my friend, the city is safe, now we are here to help you guys hold the Last Line." 2 plasma torpedoes fly by the chief's head and smash into the cockpit of one of the Pelican dropships. The dropship explodes into flames. 


	2. Trenches

Frontline Oct. 19th Trenches around Antwerp 0700  
  
Marine: (Holding onto his rifle) geese it's cold! Marine 2: (Looking through binoculars) Yea well its better then being in that City. Marine 3: (Sneezes) Lt. Garth: I'm going to go call HQ (Walks, ducked down in trench, towards a small bunker) Gunner: (Is asleep) Driver: Man where are they? Marine: I don't know, lost maybe. Sniper: I think I see something! (All men jump down into the trenches, driver backs warthog into place gunner aims towards the oncoming silhouettes, all aim towards the now growing number of shadows) (2 Artillery shells explode in front of the trench, another one follows) Marine 6: Medic! (A combat medic rushes over to the wounded sniper; his legs have been blown off) Medic: Look out! (An Elite, in a Shadow, throws a grenade into the trench, 3 marines jump up and over the side of the trench only to get shot) (The grenade explodes taking off 1 marine's left leg, and another marines foot) Sgt. Arthur: Hold the Line! (Another shell lands in a fox hole containing 2 marines, and a sniper) Spotter: Coordinates Zulu Charlie, height 21 degrees Lt. Starber: Fire for Effect! (A Barrage of 20 125mm Howitzers replied gladly by blowing apart the Covenat's frontal firing artillery units) (A Covenat dropship drops of another Tripod [named by humans, Artillery cannon,] and it's entire crew) Marine: (Fires rocket at a Shadow, it bursts into flames and blows apart the driver) Yeah! (An elite tosses a weird smoke grenade, all the Covenat's Artillery crews aim at the Black smoke, three Covenat banshees fly in a V pattern formation and strafe the trenches) ( 4 Longsword fighters fire at the Covenat attacking waves) Marine 4: Fall back. Marine: Retreat. Marine 12: Run, they've broken through! (The Covenat Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and the new Brutes have started to jump into the first trench) (A Strafing bunker, with 2 mounted X27 Valkin guns, opens up on the Covenat from their left flank) (A Yellow Fang [Yellow Elite] with a plasma sword charges the bunker, deflecting bullets from the bunker as he runs) (A Marine blasts the elite in the side with a Jackhammer,) (Meanwhile)  
  
Roger Young: LZ is hot (5 Dropships are following the 6th one that's in the lead), I see almost all Covenat, and a few Marines. Touch down. Go get 'em marines! (The newly arrived marines are terrified at the scene, amidst the snow and splintered trees there are dead Covenat and Human bodies everywhere, the snow is no longer white, it is red and purple) Survivor: (Trembling) Oh my god, their everywhere. (Cradles himself) the screaming. Capt. Stukov: Medic, Medic. I need a medic over here! (The surviving medic runs over to the bloodied body, the man has 2 pieces of metal in his chest, he is spitting up blood) (A loud blast is heard) Marine 7: INCOMING! (Enemy shells explode all over the trenches, foxholes, and fighting holes, some shells blow away some marines) Marine 9: (Shouting over explosions) Shit, They've zeroed this area in! (A shell hits a broken down warthog, flipping it into the air, it lands in an abandoned foxhole) (The shelling continues until 1230 hrs, the marines begin to slowly set up mortars, and Howitzers at the fall back position) Marine 8: Is everyone ok?! Marines: I'm ok/yea/no/Medic!  
  
Oct. 20th 2nd Day of the siege  
  
(Enemy troops have taken the tree line, and half of the town)  
  
Medic: (walking alone in field trying to find his lines, is breathing hard, hears gunshots and explosions in the distance, he comes to a clearing finding a squad of marines dead, 12 to be precise) Damn (Walks over to the Lt; he is alive, but desperately wounded; drags him back to what looks like his line, it turns out he just snuck up on the enemies flank) (6 marines come up behind the medic) Marine 10: Shit we went the wrong way! Medic: Lets dig in here, if they charge our lines we can nail them from here. (They start to dig in) (The medic patches up the Lt, 2 marines go back and set up a rope to the new position, 30 marines come back they dig in deep and fast) (Darkness fall, a flare flies up, 200 Silver fang Elites are charging the frontlines slowly and stealthily, the medic and the men stationed in his area begin firing at the attacking enemy, it retreats finally) (At dawn all battalions receive word that the Covenat have broken through using the 57th Shadow Reserves, the 18th Div., and the 23rd Banshee, all soldiers are to retake the lost position at all costs, the medic and the men are forgotten, a lost battalion, for it was reinforced by 50 men) (It has dropped to -70) (The medic, and the men fire on the advancing enemy, it is 400 strong) Marine 11: Grenade! (Throws it into the advancing enemy it blows apart one elite and tear up another elites chest, a Covenat medic grabs the wounded elite and starts to pull him back, the allied sniper shots the medic through the head) (The elites keep coming) Medic: (Pops up and fires off a clip at an elite without a shield, it ruptures his neck and the elite falls to the ground bleeding) Joe. 6 Joe: 23. 24 Medic: . 25 (They are counting kills) (Joe throws a grenade, it explodes in the face of an Elite) (One elite pulls out a plasma dagger/knife he jumps at a marine, the marine blows him apart with a shotgun) (Another lobs a grenade at one of the marines, it catches on his helmet, the marine takes off his helmet and throws it at the advancing enemy, it blows off an elites arm) Marine 16: Heads up! (A shadow tries to fight its way through, only to be blown apart by a Jackhammer Mach 2 [Faster rockets, holds 4 rockets in a clip, needs one to operate]) (the enemy finally retreats back to its lines)  
  
Day 4 of the siege  
  
(The enemy attacks the lost battalion again) Medic: (Fires off one clip, killing two jackals) Ha, Ha, Pvt. Shworts beside you! Shworts: (Turns to his right and fires a clip into an elite it is hit in the eye, the chest, and the left arm) (The medic grabs the wounded elite, for a P.O.W.) Medic: Anderson, take out those gunners! (Anderson looks over his foxhole and sees that the Covenat are setting up "Tripods") Anderson: Whoa (Starts shooting at the gunners) John: MEDIC! (A shell hit Pvt. Shworts's foxhole) Medic: Holy shit (Shworts is severely wounded, and bleeding terribly, he has shrapnel sticking out of his chest, some of it took off his arm) (The day drags on from attacks, to retreats, to shelling, to attacks, so on and so on) (It is now dark, 1120 hrs) (They hear explosions, and gunshots in the distance) John: Sounds like their trying to take back the territory! Medic: (Hears a loud train) INCOMING! (The tripods begin firing on their position)  
  
(Four shells hit the front abandoned trench) (2 shells exploded to the right of, the line) Joseph: Everyone stay down those were just placing shoots! (Suddenly every single tripod began firing right on the line, one of the marines got his leg sliced by shrapnel) Medic: STAY DOWN! (One marine jumps up and runs back towards the HQ) John: Where you going? Marine: Getting ammo, Tommy and I are out! John (Gives thumbs up, 12 tripod shells explode around John's fighting hole, John crawls up to the mounted chaingun, he was still down on his knees yet now he was firing full auto!)  
  
Day 5 of the siege  
  
We're surrounded  
  
Narr: It is extremely cold, the men have only the ammo they have with them, a medic is running to get to the frontlines, he trips and falls in the snow, a snipers bullet hits right behind him! (The medic runs as fast as he can, his hands bleeding from the snow, he comes up on a lone sniper, Human, he's trying to shave, the cream freezes to his face, a bullet flies by his head he jumps behind the log and levels his rifle at a Covenat sniper, and puts a bullet through his head; he turns and fires at the medic who dives to the ground) Medic: Hold your fire! (The sniper goes about trying to get the frozen cream off, he has 2 bullets left) Medic: Got any morphine? Sniper: Here, what you need it for? Medic: I'm going to split it with my friend, head down the line and see if anyone's hurt. Sniper: Well my friend back that way (Points towards the ammo depot), has a terrible case of trench foot. Medic: Ok, be careful enemies are accidentally getting into our lines. (A shell explodes in the distance, the medic and the sniper stand up) Sniper: Come on! (At the frontlines the Covenat are attacking again, this time crazed, and extremely PISSED OFF!) (Shells explode everywhere, the Covenat throw grenades, it looks like they may get through till a rocket explodes in the group of charging Covenat, its Brad (MIA with 3 rocket launchers) and he's firing his rockets left and right at the Covenat) (Brad runs up to the front fighting hole) Brad: Here (Throws the medic a rocket launcher) (Brad walks over to John (Out of ammo) and gives him one as well) (He turns and fires off 2 rockets killing 5 with the first, and a Covenat shadow with the second) (The Covenat retreat under a hail of rockets, and rifle fire) Medic 2: I have an IDEA!  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Medic 2: The plan is we will make the Covenat fall back letting our forces charge through, now this will have to be extremely well timed, at 0100 we will fire all our rockets, and what's left of our, bullets and the rest of the Howitzer shells, hopefully this will cause the Covenat to panic, then at 0105 hrs our forces will attack causing their lines to break, we should then be re-supplied and re-outfitted. (This plan would fail the Covenat would retreat and the lost battalion would accidentally shell their own men) (They felt miserable, till they were awarded the Medal of Honor for holding out without food water or ammo, 2 died from lack of food, 6 died from Covenat snipers, Brad was awarded the Medal of Honor for single- handedly saving the lines from a breakout, He was promoted to LT. All the men at that battle would follow him loyal, it's time to push the Covenat out of Russia, and rescue the Russian military [50,000 strong] held up in the city of Stalingrad [sorry if I spelled wrong])  
  
Part 3  
  
Operation Turning Point  
  
Lt. Brad: (Surveying the maps) Hmm. Lt. Severs: looks like 4 new experimental 150mm Packtworf's. Lt. Scarp: they have a trench around the whole thing, a junkyard here, that has some possibilities, 2 trenches to the north of the shrubbery and 3 plasma machineguns guarding their asses. Lt. Brad: I've got a plan, ok 2d battalion under the command of Lt. Scrap, you will set up a base of fire from the underbrush, use heavy machineguns, mortars and a single Howitzer we want to stay as mobile as possible, 3d under the command of Lt. Severs, you will hook right and take them on their left flank, my men will fire sniper fire from the junkyard, once we capture the outlying trench the two Tripods will probably open up on us, hold that trench at all costs, we will move in and take those guns, and use them against them! Lt. Barts: What about my men and I? Lt. Brad: You fire those heavy 180mm Flaks at the enemy from back here, ok boys tell your 2nd in commands the plan!  
  
(The 180mm Flaks are huge artillery units, they need 8 guys to man one, 4 to carry the huge shell, and 4 men to put it in position, if it isn't broke don't fix it, our government's policy is if it isn't broke fix it till it is!) (0500 hrs, the sun is rising barely making visible the Covenat Packtworf's, the big guns were silent yet their presence made the men fretful and jumpy! (If you heard a loud whistle it was going to hit you![The Packtworf's shell])) (The Packtworfs were huge artillery units that looked like an old WW2 German Flak 88 cannon, yet it had one major difference it fired as semi- auto!) (Brad and his men ran into the junkyard, they hopped in some of the broken down cars, warthogs, and scorpions. They all have sniper rifles!) (Lt. Severs gave the sign that his men were ready, Brad radioed HQ,) Lt. Brad: Fire a flare! (A shell that give off light to special sensor helmets for placing shoots.) (The flare hit the exact spot of the Covenat's Tripod locations) Lt. Brad: FIRE FOR EFFECT! (The instant the first shell hit all the men fired on the Covenat position) (Surprisingly the Covenat retreated to the Stalingrad Wall)  
What the hell was that? (Covenat secret weapon will soon be released)  
  
Narr: Life has a funny way of kicking your ass, and then handing you a toothpick to heal it with! Narr 3: Why do the Covenat enlist their greatest enemy on their 2nd greatest enemy? Narr: Isn't that something, the Covenat Promise to wipe out all humans and they need help! Narr 4: It proves that humans are worthy to be their rivals, and ready to fight to the death! Narr 3: Humans are an interesting species, yet our race of experiments will wipe out all! Narr 2: I object! Narr 5: Why do you a Forerunner, object to your creation? Narr: The flood are my masterpiece not his! Narr 4: They're at it again! Narr 2: We have to intervene! Narr 5:Ok fine, call in all of our drones! (250 red dots appear on the screen displaying the locations of all the ring worlds and the remnants of the Alpha Ring) Narr: I count 12 trillion of our 14 trillion drones still remain.  
Marine: RUN (He was shooting at the oncoming wave of flood) (The Human sharpshooters [Conveniently positioned 1000 meters away, cowards] fire franticly on the advancing flood) (12 Howitzers fired in invasion style causing very un-aimed fire) (Lt. Brad and his men were retreating at full speed, in full sprint; they didn't want to see the chasing flood, or fight hand to hand; not until the new unit, properly named AF units [anti-flood] that fought with pure auto shotguns [Duke Nukem fans can smile] and specialized combat axes) (Stats on Auto-Shotgun: Name- the "T97" Firing rate: 100 rounds a minute Clip: 10 shells Ammo: Specialized X97 Explosive Shotgun Shells Developed in: Germany Designed by: the Browning Company Specialty: Killing Flood/Hunters) (With the help of the AF, the 10th sniper, the 12th marine (Brad's Men), and the slaughtering fire from mounted machineguns and Artillery destroyed all 500k of the flood) (TIP: In Halo the sniper rifle sucks balls against the flood, yet 20 shots and eventually the flood zombie will go down) (The Eastern Wall explodes, the many holes in it let the second wave of flood in dangerously outflanking the humans, every flood they killed, 30 more jumped over or through the wholes in the wall.)  
  
Part 3 You expect us to trust YOU!  
  
(The flood are still poring over the wall, the humans are in panic causing their minds to turn to mush (They'd shot anything that moved) 4 marines walk up to the wall and start filling the holes with mines and mounted weaponry, when they look through the see an awful site, millions of laser drones! Marine: What the hell are they doing here? (Starts firing up at them) Medic: Fall back! (He also starts to fire) (The drones fly forward and begin to shot at the flood not the humans) Marine 2:? That's odd! (A MONITOR [the little bowling ball hovering chattering traitor from the first halo] he flies over to the humans general) Monitor: Greetings I am the monitor of ring world 11032, I'm here to help. General: (Looks at him distrusting) Why should I believe you? Monitor: Oh I realize you had some trouble with us on the Alpha Ring, don't be alarmed the Forerunners have sent us to help you, you see we have a great disgust of the newly created flood and are trying to help all that would fight them. (The general doesn't know what to do, they are willing to help, Earth's forces could use an ally, oh what the hell) General: Ok then go help reinforce that wall, we need to keep it, it is a strong point if we lose it we lose this battle.  
  
(Meanwhile [Earth and Forerunners have allied against the Covenat, and against the enemy to all flood] at the Battle of Locks Hill)  
  
Marine: I need ammo! X.O. Brad: (Talking to a Sgt.) Take your men and set them here, this will help strengthen these two areas at the same time. (He was promoted to Battalion leader) Sgt: Yes sir! (2 Covenat Yellow fang jump over the shrubbery and into the center of 2nd platoons line) X.O. Brad: (Raises his new Massacred Pistol, he fires the whole clip at one of the yellow fang killing it, the other one kills a marine before another marine kills him) I need a machinegun nest on that shrubbery! Pvt. Armando: (Throws a grenade at an elite, the elite has his mouth open giving orders, the grenade rams straight down his throat and explodes) La Bomba! Pvt. Manning: (Throws an axe [fireman's axe] at a charging Elite, it stabs into his chest and he trips on a branch making him fall causing the axe to go deeper) (Picks up a knife and throws it at an elite, it goes straight into his left eye) (Finally grabs a clip of ammo for his gun) Marine 3: Bah (An elite hits him upside the head then stabs him in the chest with the Covenat equivalent of a bayonet, theirs is long with serrated edges and is attached to their arm not the gun) [Reminds me of Jango Fett's arm piece and the predator's hand talons] (The marines are firing down on the enemy's part of the hill, hill looks like this ^-marines at-were Covenat are) Marine 4: Heads up! (12 ramps smash down onto the western shrubbery, the Covenat run up the ramps and land in the territory, 5 yellow fang elites jump over the southern part of the shrubs, a Covenat shadow breaks through the eastern side) X.O. Brad: Retreat! (The marines begin to run being chased by Covenat swordsmen and Covenat Tanks/Shadows, they run back to their old trenches, they need to retake that hill)  
  
Final Charge 0600 hrs  
  
(They all set up their mortars, and 125mm Howitzers, the plan was to take the hill and use a Revolutionary War technique standing side by side aiming down on the Covenat, holding up their sniper rifles, they would all fire hopefully wiping the Covenat out) Lt. Spears: FIX BAYONETS! (The men grabbed their bayonets, slide them in place, this was a do or die attack, the plan was to charge the hill down the other side and right through Covenat HQ, they grabbed their assault rifles they would not stop running) X.O. Brad: (Hesitantly). Charge! (The artillery begins to fire the mortars and Howitzers blowing apart the Covenat hill defenders, the marines charged, a marine took out his combat knife and uppercuts it into the throat of an elite, he then grabs an axe that was left when they retreated, he charges an Elite the elite swings, its blow is deflected by the axe, he swings it at the elite it slits into his chest, he starts spiting up blood, the marine runs forward and dives headlong into a hunter knocking it over) (Brad takes out an old saber, he slashes at a charging elite, while reloading his rifle, the elite takes the blow in the left arm) (The Marines brandish their weapons, then charge over the hill, the Covenat leader is watching his men retreat, the first marine can see the dumbfounded look on his face) Marine: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (The marines pulled out there knives and short handed weaponry, they attacked head on hand to hand fighting) (A marine slashes a Covenat's neck) (Another deflects a Covenat bayonet then uppercuts him in the neck) (All the riflemen line up aim their sniper rifles then on the word fire, let loose a barrage of Shield-piercing shells, 27 Covenat fall to the ground dead) (2 marines throw grenades from the hill, the first grenade blows up in an Elites face the second explodes stabbing an elite full of shrapnel) (Brad and his men charge the entire Covenat lines, the lines break and the Covenat run heading back towards the Stronghold of Light) (Each marine is awarded the Medal of Honor; Brad is a double recipient) 


End file.
